


Рутина

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [14]
Category: Constantine (2005), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Black Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Чес, наверное, бессмертный...
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Рутина

Умирать было не страшно. Больно, да, но не страшно: всё случилось слишком быстро, Чес просто не успел испугаться. Испугался он потом, когда сел, огляделся и осознал, что вся эта кровь вокруг — его. Что в человеке вообще-то примерно столько крови и есть. Испугался, что вот, его убили, а Джон остался без поддержки.

Не то чтобы Джону когда-либо действительно была нужна его поддержка. Или вообще хоть чья-то. Джон Константин всегда умудрялся выкручиваться.

Вот и теперь обошлось. Несмотря на то, что вокруг Джона тоже было много крови. Несмотря на то, что Джон ещё неделю после этого материл Люцифера, Бога и невозможность покурить. Джон был жив, условно цел и выглядел чуть ли не здоровее, чем в день, когда им последний раз удалось выспаться.

Умирать во второй раз было ужасно страшно, но совсем не больно — обезболивающего была просто слоновья доза. Так что, уплывая сознанием в никуда, Чес не чувствовал ничего, кроме леденящего ужаса, что вот, теперь-то уж точно всё.

Когда он очнулся на узкой металлической полке холодильника, Джон смотрел на него с любопытством вивисектора. Впрочем, через мгновение Джон поздравил его с возвращением в мир живых, помог слезть и выдал нормальную одежду вместо белой простыни, так что, скорее всего, Чесу просто показалось. То есть он очень надеялся, что показалось.

Когда после пятого раза Чес очнулся на прозекторском столе, всплывшая в голове шутка про умершего от вскрытия (за полсекунды до шестого) запомнилась лучше боли и страха.

После десятого раза Джон откуда-то притащил бутылку неплохого шампанского.


End file.
